First I Love You's
by phoenix silsby
Summary: One-shot covering the first few times Kurt and Blaine said I love you


**First I Love You's**

Three little words, that's all they were, in fact all three of them were used regularly in conversation even if not together. No the words weren't the problem, the context was, that's what turned the three words into something meaningful, big and scary.

Kurt was in shock, his brain had obviously stopped functioning, no in fact he was dreaming, only in a dream would he do something so ridiculously stupid and not physically die from embarrassment. If he kept his eyes closed the dream would change or he would wake-up in a cold sweat and be able to reassure himself he really wasn't that stupid.

'Kurt? You've gone the colour of a tomato and seem to be unable to open your eyes.' Blaine asked with concern. 'Are you going to look at me?'

'No.' Kurt responded, not the most eloquent of sentences but affective none the less.

'Were you chanting 'It's only a dream' for a reason because we both know it's not going to make a difference?'

Kurt opened his eyes and stared back at Blaine, not failing to notice the confusion and worry in his eyes.

'You ok?' He asked, 'only you seemed to be enjoying our first kiss before it ended, then you blurted 'I love you', retreated into yourself and started chanting about it being a dream.'

Kurt took a deep breath before replying. 'I was hoping this was a dream so I would be able to prevent myself from doing something so ridiculous in real life.'

'I really care for you Kurt and if you regret …' Blaine began before Kurt cut him off realising his words could have been severely misunderstood.

'Why don't we just forget I ever said that Blaine. In fact why don't we kiss again, I won't say anything stupid and we can wait until we both mean it before either of us says those three words again.'

'Ok, deal.' Blaine replied before pulling Kurt closer and kissing him in such a way they both forgot all about the accidental 'I love you'.

The second 'I love you' was also accidental, however this time it was Blaine who let the words slip, not in a secluded place with just the two of them like Kurt, but somewhere much more public.

'Shit!' Was all Blaine could think, there was no way he had ever wanted it to go down like this, in the same week as Kurt's slip of the tongue as well. Of all the places to blurt it out this was definitely the worst, on stage having won sectionals, in front of the Warblers and New Directions. Blaine was most definitely an idiot.

Kurt was just staring at him like he was amazed that Blaine could have such bad timing it was verging on criminal. 'Are you serious?' He asked. 'Do you really want to go into this now?'

'In all honesty I don't know what happened there.' Blaine replied, looking like he was suffering from mild shock. 'Shall we pretend that never happened?'

'If you want.' Kurt replied before leaning in for the briefest of kisses, it was a brush on the lips that promised so much more as even though Finn and Rachel could devour each other on stage, Blaine and Kurt couldn't.

Weeks turned into months and the relationship between Kurt and Blaine just continued to grow stronger. First kisses lead to first touches and then due to them both being new to the physical side of relationships first touches lead to second and third each as special as the last. As the months progressed further those touches became more urgent and kisses became more ferocious and filled with longing.

It was nine months after that first kiss, when the couple were curled up on the sofa at Kurt's watching Wicked that they finally clarified the point of 'I love you'. Blaine said it first between heated kisses, reaching to connect his lips to Kurt's once again before there was any chance to respond, the beautiful thing was there was no need to. In every hidden holding of hands, lingering glance, kiss and nervous touch the love between the two had been evident right from the start.

That night kisses lead far beyond touches and as they curled up to sleep, both bathed in afterglow, Kurt finally got the chance to reply.

'I love you too Blaine.' A smile slowly spread across the older boys face before he added. 'Just don't forget I was the one who said it first.'


End file.
